Surprise inheritance
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: Lucy gets a letter telling her she has inherited all her recently deceased cousin's belongings. What she doesn't know is that her cousin had a young child. How will this new baby change her relationship with Natsu? and how will she And the guild survive raising a child? Will they survive one day? (nalu) and LaxusXMira part two is now up-izzy is all grow up, read about her first job
1. A baby!

Hello, this is my first Fairy tail (hopefully the first of many) i got the idea from watching Baby Boom, anyways i hope you like it.

I don't own the characters

* * *

(Lucy POV)

"I can't believe we had to give back over half of the reward money to pay for damages." I mope as we walk back to the guild.

"Aww come on Luce it's not all bad, we had a totally awesome fight-"

"That destroyed half of the town." Natsu shrugs off my comment and continues to gleefully march down the empty road. His blue cat perched on his shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy, if you still need rent money we can go on another job." Happy suggests.

"What so natsu can destroy everything again, no way! I'm going on a job by myself." Both happy and natsu gasp in horror.

"But-but we're a team?" Natsu's face makes me regret my decision; think of a sad puppy then give it pink hair that's what he looks like.

"We'll still be a team, I'm just taking a quick solo mission. Other teams do it all the time." Happy nods, he understands that I'm going to go on this job no matter what. But natsu still can't grasp it.

"But we're not like other teams. We are..." He pauses.

"Yes, we're best friends and we'll still be best friends. This isn't going to change that." I almost didn't notice that we've reached the guild hall; I skip through the large doorway and continue all the way to the bar, where the she-demon is preparing drinks for her fellow guild mates. Natsu, who is now the one moping, sits besides me.

"But what if you get hurt who's gonna bail you out?" Mirajane quickly glides over to join our conversations.

"It's just one job, I'll be fine."

"You're going on a job by yourself?" I nod in response to the white haired mage's question. "How exciting, you've never been on a solo mission before. Have you?"

"Nope." I hadn't thought about that. Every Time I pick a mission natsu and happy always tag along.

"Because we are a team." The pink haired boy lays his head on the counter.

"Oh, natsu she'll be fine. Lucy is the strongest celestial wizard in fairy tail." Wow I didn't know mirajane thought so highly of me. She is right I'm pretty awesome, I have ten of the twelve zodiac keys and i can open multiple gates if I need to.

"She's the only celestial wizard in fairy tail." Happy giggles.

"Watch it cat." Happy flies to the other side of natsu.

"So, Lucy what kind of job are you looking for?" I shrugs

"I don't know something kind easy, but need 15,000 more jewel for rent, so something with a reward around that much." Mira's face lights up.

"I have just the job for you." She hands me a flyer. "I know it's not the most exciting job, but client wants a wizard to do some magic at his kid's birthday party. And..." She points to the reward

"17,000 jewel and a silver key! That's perfect, thank you Mira."

* * *

(Natsu Pov)

Lucy took the flyer and ran off, probably to go get ready.  
"Come on natsu, let's go fishing. I'm starving aren't you?" Happy sits on the counter in front of me.

"No, I'm worried about Lucy."

"You know." Mira slides a fish to happy. "Levy and Juvia left on a mission this morning, so gajeel and gray have nothing to do. Maybe you boys can go on a job together. It would be a good chances to prove to Lucy that you don't always destroy things." I jump off the stool, Mira's right.

"That's an awesome idea, Thanks Mira." I light my fist on fire. " we're are those two losers?"

"Uh, natsu. I'm not sure fighting with them is going to help your case." I sigh and turn off the fire.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Happy giggles. "What are you laughing about?" He takes a bit of his fish.

"You like her." I look at Mira, who has returned to her work.

"What?! Mira is just my friend, you know that happy." The blue exceed flies over to me and lands on my shoulder.

"Not her, Lucy." I push him off.

"Of course i do, she's my best friend." Happy rolls his eyes.

"You know what I'm mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, why don't you just eat your fish-there they are!" I spot the metal head and the ice boy moping in the back corner of the guild.

"Hey guys!" I run over to them only to be punched in the face by a huge piece of iron.

"Not in the mood salamander."

"Ya, why don't you go bother elfman or guildarts-he's back in town." The half naked Mage says. I can't pinpoint it, but something feels off about him today.

"Is there something different about you?"

"No, I'm the same as ever."

"Hmm, okay. Mira said you two might be interested in going on a job together since levy and that weird girl are-" I get stopped by a chunk of ice to the face.

"Her name is Juvia, and she's not weird." I so want to fight him right now, but I have to prove to Lucy that I don't just destroy everything.

"Okay, sorry."

"What kind of job are you talking about, coal for brains?"

"Well, like gray said guildarts is back in town. Let's tag along with him on an s-class job." This peaked all of the boys interest.

* * *

(Lucy POV)

two days later

I'm so glad Mira suggested this job, it was super easy and there was tons of adorable kids who loved my spirits. First I had lira perform a fun, upbeat song, then cancer juggled his styling scissors, Aries filled the room with her pink cloud stuff, and Leo made fireworks. Not a single person in the room was unimpressed, everyone had a blast. I loved the kids, it makes me wish I had a few of my own, okay maybe just one.

It was in a cute little town, and It was so relaxing, I decided to stay the night. I knew it wouldn't make Natsu happy but after the party it was dark and I hate riding the train in the dark by myself. But today I'm refreshed and ready to get back to the guild and Natsu. I'm kind of feeling bad about how I treated him, I hope he wasn't too bored while I was away. But now I can see the guild, so I'm only a few more minutes away. Maybe i'll make Natsu a nice meal to make up for my absence.

"What ? He went on a mission-without me?" Mira nods.

"Yup, gajeel, gray, and gildarts went with him. They went on an s-class mission-something about a wizard making people disappear." She smiles. "You know they'll be able to save that town. "

"If they don't destroy it first." I mumble, Mira giggles and moves down the bar to help the other mages waiting. I can't believe that he went on a mission without me.

"Oh! Lucy I forgot this came for you yesterday." She slides a really official Looking envelope to me.

"Thanks." I take it. "Hmm-it's from the fiore law guild. I hope we're not getting sued, I just barely got enough money to pay rent." Mira pats me on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She says. "No one has ever sued a member of our guild before, Im Sure it's nothing." She leans on the counter.

"Ya I'm sure you're right. When will Natsu be back? If this really is something, I'm making him come with me." Mira giggles again, but I'm Completely serious.

"You two are so cute-" she starts to say something else but is interrupted by a deep booming voice.

"Hey, demon are you finished yappin' ? I need a drink." Mira's happy, smiling face melted into a dark, terrifying glare.

"Please excuse me I have to deal with a pest." Mira says in her demonic voice. I shrink back and quickly nod my head, trying not to make her angry at me for any reason. She stalks over to the large blonde lightning Mage.

"Finally, can I get a-" she slams a cup down on the counter in front of him, splashing liquid all over the large man.

"You can definitely get a new attitude. I don't know what makes you think you can treat other people-especially me- like that but I won't stand for it." The second generation dragon slayer stares at the light hair Mage, too shocked to respond. Serves him right, he's been acting really rude lately. Probably because makarov put in charge of the guild while he went to a guild masters conference in the neighboring kingdom, and because of that he hasn't got to go on a mission for almost three months. I really feel sorry for Mira she's had to do all the work, while laxus just sits around complaining.

" I'm sorry, thank you for the drink." His voice is soft and full of regret. I've never seen him like this, maybe working with Mira has paid off. I remember the letter in my hand, I've got to go back to my apartment, I can sit down and read it there.

before my door is even closed I have my shoes kicked off and I'm sprawled out on my bed, I've missed my room so much. Which is weird cause I go on missions for weeks at a time and I've never been home sick. I grab my pillow and breath in the familiar scent of fire smoke, a product of Natsu sleeping there. But I don't mind the smell, it's actually very comforting.

" I guess it's time to open that letter." I grab the large envelope and carefully rip it open, tossing the envelope aside I begin reading the note.

" dear miss Lucy heartfilia, I regret to inform you that-" I pause when I feel a warm paw touch my arm. "Plue! Do you need something?" The soft white snowmen like dog shakes his head and curls up next to me. I pat him on the head and continue.

"I regret to inform you that your relative Elizabeth Rachel McCall has passed away in an accident. She had no will and Seeing as you are her closest living relative all of her possessions and belongs now belong to you. One of fiore's H.S. Workers will be arriving on the 6:15 train with your inheritance. Please be waiting for them, they have to take the next train home." I glance at the clock it's 6:33.

"Oh, crap! Plue we have to go. They are waiting on us." I scoop blue up, throw my shoes back on, and run out the door. It takes us four minutes, a record time if I do say so myself, and most of the people have left the platform; there are a few men in suits waiting for the next train, a woman and an adorable little blonde girl, and few other groups coming and going but I don't see anyone who looks like a government worker with my inheritance. Maybe they left already, darn!

"Are you Lucy Heartfelia?" The woman with the baby asks me.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask.

"I'm Allison Ebach, I'm from..." She tries to reach in her purse, but is struggling to while holding the young child.

"Here let me take her." I reach out to the child, the woman smiles and hands her over. The child snuggles into my shoulder with a yawn.

"Isn't that great she already likes you." She pulls her wallet out. "Anyways, I'm from FHS, fiore human services. THis is Elizabeth jr, her mother called her izzy." She gestures to the young girl in my arms. " she just turned two. All the paperwork is in the chest with all her clothes and toys"

"But-?" I try to stop her but she just keeps talking.

"just sign it and send it to our office- there's a pre-addressed envelope with the papers. Now I have to go, my train leaves in." She looks at her watch. "Three minutes ago!" She starts to run towards the next platform.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know, it looks like she's tired take her home. Bye." The woman disappears into the crowd. I stand there in shock all I can do is stare at the crowd, what am I supposed to do with this kid? I can't take care of a kid, I'm still a kid. She shifts and coos, she's actually really sweet maybe I can take care of her-at least until we get this all settled. Her eyes flutter open and she stares at me, I smile at her. She must not have liked it, because she lets out a shrill cry of anger.

"Oh! Calm down, please. People are staring." I bounce her and rock her but nothing seems to help, plue whimpers and covers his ear as her cries grow louder.

"Come on izzy, don't be upset. We're going to go home." I didn't think it was possible but her cries get louder. "Oh, come on!" I shout over her cries. Something peaks her interest and she stops crying. She reaches for plue, who jumps behind my leg.

"Puppy!" She giggles, and rocks back and fourth.

"Plue, she likes you." I squat down so she's on his level; He shakes and slowly crawls around closer to her. She reaches for him .

"Be nice to plue." The little girl looks up at me and giggles. She turns back to plue and reaches out to touch him. He shies away, still not quite ready to let a child touch him-not since Asuka gave him a choke hold hug.

"Well, are you ready to go home? What do you think plue? Izzy?" Both look at me confused. " I'll take that as a yes."

A few minutes later we arrive at my apartment.

"Home sweet home" I shift izzy to my other arm as I do I notice her clothes, a summer dress with tights. But the dress is covered in stains, of who knows what, the tights have holes in them- probably from her crawling.

"You need a new outfit and lucky for you I just got some money. Taurus you can put the trunk inside, then you're free to go." The large cow man moos

"Anything for two adorable girls." Izzy giggles and shakes her fists at him. "Gouchy-grouchy moo." He tickles the underside of her chin, which makes her laugh and rock back and forth in my arms.

"Okay, that's enough." I shoo the large cow, as I try to get a better hold on her. "We're off to the store. See you later, okay?"

"Hmm-aye" plue waves to the the cow as he disappears into the apartment. We head off to my favorite shops, I hope they have baby clothes.

* * *

NATSU POV

"...they laughed at me, so I turned them into my pets." I thought that was impossible, I mean transformation magic is a myth... Or so I thought. The obviously insane boy is surrounded by cats, dogs, and birds.

"Look, Gill. I don't like being laughed at either but you can't go around turning people into animals." Gray yells at the gill; the poor kid grew up in a town that shuns magic, his parents both died in an accident when he was six. He's grown up all on his own. I don't know what I would have done without fairy tail.

"Why are we talking lets just knock the kid out and get back home." Gajeel says to me and gildarts.

"No, if we can save his kid then it's our duty." Gildarts says as he scans the large room, it was the shop his parents opened when they moved to the town, now it's falling down. The town condemned it but gill had nowhere to go.

"Come on metal head he's only a kid, he can't be any older than Romeo." I say to the irritated metal dragon slayer, as gray continues attempting to talk him into his senses.

"Do what you want just do it quickly, I've got better things to do." I ignore the jerk with the bad attitude and continue trying to calm the unstable boy.

"Come with us, if you stop turning people into house pets the master will let you join fairy tail." Mine and grays words are obviously getting to him, his stance is significantly less defensive and he looks tired.

"Ya, there are lots of cool wizards back at fairy tail, and all of them would love to have you on their team." Gray says as he moved closer to the young boy.

"Do you mean it?" Both gray, gildarts, and I nod. He drops his fists and sags his shoulders, slowly the villagers start turning back into people. Yes success we save the village with out destroying it.

* * *

(Lucy POV)

"This stinks no where in town has any cute baby clothes." Although we picked up a stroller and a cute diaper bag. Plus some other necessities, but no cute outfits.

"Aye-hmm-uhh ooo!" Plue squeaks and points at the ten or twelve bags of baby clothes I bought.

"Okay, yes I did buy some clothes but it wasn't as cute as I would have liked." To bad the guild hall's gift shop doesn't sell baby clothes. "I've got a great idea, what if fairy tail released a line of baby clothes." Plue jumps up and down, cheering. Izzy squeals with delight, she has no idea what I'm talking about but everyone else is excited so she is too. Her little blonde pig tails bounce as she hops and shakes in my arms.

"I bet Mira would love to be in charge of that. Let's go tell her right away." I place Izzy in the stroller and buckle her in, with the way she shimmies and shakes she'd be on the floor in seconds without it. We speed over to the guild hall, just as I reach the door I realize how weird this will look to my fellow guild mates.

Before I can open the door it swings open. The enormous blonde lightning Mage stands at the doorway staring down at me and izzy. I expected a look of confusing, but he wears his usual look of boredom.

"Laxus you're blocking the door way." I hear the familiar voice of the thunder legions only female member. He steps out of the way letting her out, closely followed by freed and bixslow. Evergreen eyes me and izzy and clicks her tongue.

"Well we all knew it was going to happen eventually."

"THIS IS MY NIECE NOT MY BABY! Besides if I was pregnant everyone would have been able to see it." I shout and march over to the aggravating girl.

"I'll say, you always wear such revealing clothes it's disgusting." At this point I'm fuming.

"You're one to talk, you're clothes are practically painted on." Our insults fly back and forth, freed and bixslow watch with amusement. I don't really care, but I don't see laxus watching. Maybe he left.

Our fight could have went on for several more minutes, possibly even hours, but my attention was pulled towards izzy when she let out a squeal of excitement. Laxus sat in front of her stroller tickling her feet and belly. Slowly everyone in the small group stopped to stare at him and the small child.

"Wow, laxus. I didn't know you were so good with children." I say, he glares at me and stands up.

"Ya, good with kids! Good with kids!" Bixslows "babies" fly around laxus shouting.

"I'm not, I hate kids. Come on let's go." The four of them Disappear off into the forest. I watch them go, then decide to head into the guild hall. Once I pass through the doors everything feels like normal, people are shouting, drinking, and fighting just like usual. I make my way straight to the bar, where the white haired Mage waits.

"Oh my goodness, who is this adorable little angel?" She comes around the bar and scoops her out of her seat.

"This is izzy my second-third-fourth I don't know cousin's baby, my cousin passed away and I'm her only surviving relative. So she's a part of fairy tail now."

"Oh this poor baby, well auntie Mir-Mir will always be open to baby sit and-" she is interrupted by a grumpy elfman shouting for another drink. Mira shifts into her demon form.

"Maybe you've had enough!" She growls, izzy cowers away. I quickly scoop her out of Mira's arms and hold her close to calm her. "Anyways, as I was saying I will always be available to baby sit and watch her if you need." She Flashes her cute smile, still in the demon form.

"Thanks but I don't think that will be necessary, I'll just take easy jobs till she's old enough to come with me on more dangerous jobs. That way I can keep her with me." Mira raises and eyebrow at me.

"How will Natsu respond, you know he loves destroying things." I didn't think about Natsu yet.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it. Speaking of- where is he?" Mira giggles

"he went on a job with Gildarts, Gray, and Gajeel. Actually Gildarts just called in, he said they finished up and he's headed out on a job for a friend. He wanted to tell me the others should be back this evening." Wow he really went on a job without me. "He also want me to tell you that they only destroyed one building and it was already condemned." That's the real surprise. Izzy yawns and snuggles into my chest.

"Well thanks Mira, I've got to get her home so-oh wait I almost forgot the whole reason I came here. I went shopping for some new clothes for izzy and I couldn't find anything I really liked."

"Really, you have a lot of bags for not finding anything."

"Okay, so I found some things but not the kind of stuff I was looking for. So I was thinking now that max has the gift shop back up and running maybe we could sell baby clothes." Mira's face lights up with the idea.

" with outfits that look like some of the more popular members costumes and the grand magic game uniforms-oh and little happy outfits and baby toys that look like Erza's weapons and-oh the possibilities are endless. That's a great idea Lucy, I'll talk to max." Izzy whimpers. "Okay you go home."

* * *

(Natsu POV)

"Are you glad to be home, Natsu?" Happy asks as he lands on my head.

"Well I'm Definitely glad to be off that train." I rub my tummy, it's been twisting in knots the whole ride home, gray made fun of me and Gajeel, but he's never felt like that so he doesn't understand and it entertained Gil so it doesn't bother me.

"I'm going to take Gil to the guild, you two go home you look like crap." Gray says, gajeel grumbles something about not being told what to do but he turns in the direction of he and lily's house. I guess I probably need the rest also. I know! I'll go to Lucy's house it's closer and I've been dying to see Lucy. I start walking to her house.

"Uh Natsu you know home is that way?" He points in the other direction. I nod .

"Ya, well Lucy's house is closer and her bed is so much softer than mine-" the fly blue cat chuckles "what are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, just you." He tries to muffle another laugh "you missed Lucy cause you like her."

"Of course I like Lucy she's my partner-" happy stops me mid sentence.

"Not this again, you like-like like love her." I shove the little furry ball away.

"Shut up, now help me up to the window." I growl, Happy shakes his head.

"No, go through the door like a normal person."

"Come on happy, you know I can't do that. The land lady scares me and she told me not to come back."

"Hmm, that sounds like a problem." He flies up to the open window

"Okay, i'll climb up myself." I jump up and begin climbing, when happy dives out of the window.

"Natsu come quick it's Lucy." I'm up the wall and in the room with in seconds. I see exactly what happy is talking about. On the floor in a weird seat thing lays a sleeping Lucy, except she's like a baby size. She's even wearing the dress Virgo made for her -the white one with the ruffles.

"It's okay, Lucy we'll get you back to normal." I scoop her tiny form out of the seat thing.

"Don't crush her, she's delicate." Her eyes flick open, she starts tearing up and softly crying.

"It's okay Lucy, it's me, Natsu, and happy." I coo softly, she stops and stares at me. "Look! She recognizes us!" Suddenly she erupts in screams, trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"Wow, Natsu what did you do, pinch her?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. How do you make it stop." Happy shrugs. But before we can say anything I hear movement in the bathroom. Happy must have heard it too, he lands on my shoulder and looks to the bathroom.

"You go check it out and I'll stay here with baby Lucy." I nod and lay the shrieking baby on the bed, happy sits by her. Then I turn towards the bathroom, slowly I tiptoe over to the bathroom. I kick open the door and in the bathroom stands Lucy in her underwear, she jerks a towel in front of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT!" She throws a shampoo bottle at me, I dodge it. I'm so relieved Lucy's normal. I pull her into a hug.

"It's you, and your big again." She pushes me away.

"Of course it's me, who else would be in my bathro- forget it. Now let go of me and get out. I'm not dressed!" She glares at me.

"Come on Lucy, I see you in your underwear all the time." She tries to say something but I ignore her and continue "if this is you in here them what is the screaming thing out there?" Her eyes pop open. She drops her towel, shoving past me she runs out of the bathroom.

"Izzy. It's okay, calm down." She gathers the upset child in her arms and continues to coo to her.

"Natsu looked at her and she just started screaming." Happy says a matter of factly.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"To."

"Not" we go back and forth till Lucy smacks me.

"Stop acting like children-both of you." She directs the last comment at happy who is giggling. "Now I'm going to put izzy back to bed; you two are going be quiet till I tell you you can speak. Got it?" We both nod. Nearly thirty minutes later happy and I are leaned against the wall waiting for Lucy to be done. Izzy fell asleep ten minutes ago, Lucy's been getting dressed since she finished up with her.

"Okay, now why are you in my apartment-again?" She asks plopping on the bed.

"Well we got back from our mission and Gray told us to go home and rest. Your place is closer and I wanted to tell you about our mission."

"Okay, well come through the front door next time. How was your job?" I tell her all about the village and the boy. I told her how Gajeel was acting and how me and Gray talked the boy into joining Fairy tail. I told her about us not destroying anything, she didn't seem surprised- someone must have told her.

"Wow, sounds exciting. I can't wait to meet this new kid. You said his name is Gil, and he can transform other people. That's weird I've never heard of magic like that." She yawns, I glance at the clock. It's ten o'clock.

"Ya, maybe you should go to bed." I get up and start to climb out the window. When Lucy grabs my arm.

"You can stay if you want." She says with a blush. "But you have to stay on your side of the bed. You too cat!"

"Awesome! Thanks Lucy." I plop down on the bed, happy curls up in his usual place on my belly. Lucy flicks the light off and p slides under the cover. Within seconds all of us are sound asleep. For a few hours at least.

I had a dream, I was chasing Lucy through the woods. She was scared and shouting about a monster, I kept trying to tell her there was no monster but she wouldn't listen. Then suddenly the ground started to shake. I turned to fight the cause of the movement and there stood igneel. But he was lighting the forest on fire, he looked like a monster. Then suddenly he was wearing my scarf and he slowly began shrinking and shifting into a human; but not just any human but me. Then suddenly I could no longer control my own body, I began chasing Lucy, I was gaining on her. Out of nowhere she tripped.

All of the sudden I was watching myself, no longer from my own point of view, as if I was another person. I watch a scaly version of me stand over Lucy his-my body was completely covered in fire. Lucy was crying...crying. I jerk awake and the crying continues but now I can tell it's not Lucy's, it's Izzy. I turn to wake Lucy, but she looks so peaceful and happy is asleep on her belly.

"I can do it. " I hop out of the bed careful to not wake Lucy up, and make my way to izzy's carrier-aka weird seat thing. When the small child spots me her cries shift into pathetic whimpers. I can see she has kicked her blanket off, she's probably cold. I unbuckle her and cradle her in my arms, she cuddles to my chest.

"You were just cold, see let's go back to sleep." I carry to the bed where Lucy has sat up and is watching us. A strange smile on her face. As I get closer she raises her arms to take izzy. I pass her over, and climb back in the bed. Lucy lays her down in between us. Izzy quickly falls back to sleep and so does Lucy. I just watch them. I have a weird feeling, as I watch happy crawl back onto Lucy's belly and izzy pull her fist up to her face. I feel like everything is right, this is how it should be. I never want it to change.

* * *

there will be one more chapter that's all.

Hope you liked it, if you have any comments or questions just review.

if you liked it review

if you hated it review

just review please.


	2. what are we going to do with the baby

Okay, so I told you that there would only be one more chapter-well I lied there will be one more after this, promise.

So I know what you're thinking

"Wow look at that awesome picture amazonprincess97 has for this stories cover photo, Where did she get it (cause we all know she cant draw like that)"

Well you would be exactly right, I found this amazing artwork on Deviantart. It was done by **Karokitten-chan** , Who you should totally check out because their art is amazing. They have some really awesome fairy tail stuff, and I mean really awesome!

I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

(Laxus POV)

The thunder legion and I were able to sneak out on one job here in magnolia, but we didn't get finished till well after midnight. I sent the others home, but I wanted to come back to the guild to make sure everything went well. When I try to open the door it's locked, good. I use my key to get in. Everything is clean, Mira did a good job. I scan the empty room, something smells off. I take another sniff, I may not be able to smell as good as fire breath but I can still smell that someone is still in the building.

I follow the smell to the back room, where Mira is curled up in gramps chair. The mission log, the inventor list, and the latest damage report from the clients lay out on the desk. Silly girl she's trying to get everything taken care of before gramps gets back tomorrow. That chair doesn't look too comfortable.

"Come on." I lift her out of the old chair and carry her to the back room. Gramps used to have a room like this in the old building, a bedroom where he could sleep if he was busy at the guild and he had to stay or if he was waiting for a team to get back late. When he built the new guild hall, he built a room for himself and two extra rooms: one for me and the other in case a new member joins and has no place to stay- used to they'd stay in the infirmary. It's really good that he did that because his is overflowing with random papers and crap he won't get rid of.

As I make my way down the hall to the guest room, I hear a noise in the guest room. Crap, Mira said something about Gildarts bringing in a new kid; it looks like they put the kid in spare room. She can just sleep in my room. I'll sleep on floor or in the chair. I decide as I lay her on my bed, I slide her shoes off and pull the covers over her.

This brings back memories, when Mira and her siblings were first brought here (in X778) there was no room in the guild dorms. Gramps let them Bunk in his office for a few weeks until something was worked out for them. I was staying with gramps in his room, cause my dad was out of town on a mission- he took a lot out of town jobs after mom died. But every night I would watch as Mira carried her siblings to bed, take their shoes off, and tuck them in. She cared for them so much, I had never seen someone like that besides gramps.

Mira rolls to her side and her eyes flutter open, she scans the room until her eyes land on me.

"Hi, Laxus." She says sluggishly, she's not completely awake.

"Hey, Mira. I know I shouldn't have went on the mission-" she puts her hand over my mouth, then it slides down to my chest. Her eyes flutter closed. She's exhausted and possible a little drunk.

"Shhhush, just get in bed. It's night time." I pull the covers back over her and make my way to the less than comfortable chair. "No, don't leave me here." She sits up, pulling her legs close to her chest.

"If I stay will you go to sleep." She nods, you she's drunk. She doesn't drink much, probably because she gets drunk so easily. I wonder why she was drinking. I climb into the bed she scoots over and cuddles with me.

"You're warm." She mutters as she falls back to sleep.

The next morning, I wake first. With how drunk Mira was she won't be waking up for some time. So i'll have to get everything ready for the day. I unlock the front door, post the new jobs, and start the breakfast food; once I've done all that I have write the new jobs in the mission log, where did that go?

"That's right, Mira had in the office." I say to myself, as I make my way to the back. Sure enough, it's sitting on the desk surrounded by the rest of the papers Mira was working on. I plop in the chair, feeling how uncomfortable it is I'm thankful I didn't have to sleep in it. I slide the other papers out of the way. I pull the list of new jobs out and quickly copy them Into the book. I crumple the original list and toss is in the trash bin, that's when I spot what looks to be a letter. I pull it out and read it.

"Dear Mirajane,

My name is Mathis Givens, it took me awhile to track you down. Not sure why since you're in magazines. I am from the town Proditor, we are very sorry for the way we treated you and would like to invite you to the festival and opening of our new church as the honored guest.

The letter goes on to talk about the festival and directions and such. I crumple the letter, this must be why she was drink. This town nearly ruined her life, they made her believe she was a monster and for years she believed them; how can they even be trusted this could be some kind of revenge thing, they can't get the demon that destroyed their town but they can get the girl who looks like it.

"What are your doing?" I turn to face Mira, she must have just gotten up. shes standing in the doorway, she looks like a beautiful mess. Her hair is a tangled and sticking in every direction, her dress is wrinkled.

"Putting the new jobs in the log. You'll probably want to redo it, my handwriting is pretty awful." She smiles, and giggles.

"Thank you for-uh putting me in the bed, I meant to go sleep in makarov's room. But I guess I got busy and just fell asleep. "

"Good thing, you'd probably never return if you slept in there it's such a mess."

"It's not that bad, I didn't know you were a clean freak." She rubs her forehead.

"When Wendy gets here she can take care of that hangover, just tell her you're feeling sick and you have a headache."

"How do you know that?" She smiles.

"Let's just say, sometimes I needed to be sober for my jobs and I'm not good at planning that far ahead."

"Well, thank you for the advice. Oh I need to go start breakfast." She starts to walk to the door.

"Nah, I started it ten minutes or so, we still have a few minutes till its ready. So are you going?" She sigh

"I don't know, it could be good for me. Or..." She trails off.

"It could be a trap, I wouldn't go if I was you." I say as I lean the chair back and kick my feet up on the desk. She huff and crosses her arm, yes she angry at me. This could be good.

"Well it's a good thing you're not me. Get your feet down, you know makarov doesn't like you doing that." I raise an eyebrow, I know just how to bait her.

"He's not here, so who's going to make me." She marched over to me and kicks the chair back, I jump and out of it.

"Nice try sweetheart." She glares at me. She was going to comment when we hear the voices of wakaba and Macao. "So, it's settled I'll go with you to the festival." I say as I walk out the door. I can hear her growl, exactly what I hope for.

"Nothing was settled, laxus. We'll talk about this later."

"Hey, laxus! Can we get a couple of drinks." Macao calls I walk over to the guys. "Did you sleep here again?" He probably asked because I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday and my hair is not in its usual do, it's flat and messy.

"Of course he did, someone had to stay with the new kid. When do you think Mira will get here?" Wakaba asks. I smirk. I almost forgot about that kid.

"Oh, she's here. She's back in my room getting dressed." With that statement I hop up and head to get them drinks. They too busy picking their jaws up off the floor to respond. I hear the door open, I glance up to see a short man in a suit walking in looking very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, who is in charge around here?" The diminutive man squeaks. I jump over the bar and walk over to him. He barely comes up to my chest and probably weighs as much as my right arm, and he knows it.

"That's me. What's it to ya?" The man has to look up at me.

"I have a job for a couple of your wizards, who should I give this to?" He holds up an envelope, I swipe it out of his hand.

"Thank you."' I rip the envelope open and read the job request. "So you specifically want Lucy and Natsu for this job."

"Yes, well my employer is a big fan of their work. " He says, his tone tells me he doesn't share the same admiration for the two idiots.

* * *

(Lucy POV)-few hours later.

"So you're saying that your "employer", who won't tell us his name, is going to pay us 600,000 jewel to ...what?" He sighs, he's been very grumpy since I met him. But I guess I would be too if I had to sit in this crazy guild for three hours waiting on Natsu and I. we would have been here sooner, but someone wouldn't get out of bed this morning.

"My employer will pay you 600,000 jewel to hunt and capture the lava beast of Ervin mountain, my boss is a big fan of yours he is willing to cover any damages up to 100,000 jewel." This job is perfect for us, a lava beast natsu can probably take that down in his sleep and if things get destroyed it doesn't get subtracted from our pay. Glance over at Natsu, who is talking to gray while holding Izzy. We'd have to leave Izzy here.

"Lucy this is the perfect job for you two, your spirits could help you track the beast and Natsu will have no problem capturing it, why not take it?" Erza's ask, she sitting at the bar eating a slice of cake. The short man just watches us in silence.

"Normally I would take it in a heartbeat, but with... izzy."

"She looks like a hardy child, take her with you." Erza asks, Before I can list the many reasons why that is a bad idea Mira appears.

"Why don't you leave her with me?" Mira asks.

"Oh, no. You're really busy running the guild and all-"

"The master will be back this evening, she'll have a great time. Besides if I do get busy there are plenty of people around to help." She flashes an innocent smile. "What could go wrong?"

"So, do you want the job?" the man asks very impatiently.

"Oh, okay I guess." what am I getting myself into, no what am I getting the guild into.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you want to see in the third and final chapter (I know I've said that before but I really mean it this time)

Also, if you see any distracting mistakes PM. I write my stuff on my phone and that stupid auto-correct gets me all the time.

P.S- check out **Karokitten-chan** 's work, it's awesome (by the way the title of the picture I'm using is NaLu-Natsu baby trouble.)


	3. who's baby is she anyways?

**So here it is the last chapter, um it's a little random. There are somethings that aren't really explained but they will be in another story. I love reading your comments they are so encouraging.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but i do love it.**

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

(Laxus POV)

The pink haired idiot and his girl left on their mission not even thirty minutes ago and Mira is already having trouble with the little slime ball. She's holding her with one arm and trying to serve drinks with the free one. The child is squirming and trying to wiggle her way out of the demon's arm. Slowly the child begins slipping out of the white haired Mage's grip, when she's about to fall out of Mira's arm she decides she's uncomfortable and begins uncontrollably sobbing.

"Maybe I should help her." I think to myself as I take another sip of my drink.

"Laxus can you take her for a second? I've got to make lunch." She slides the tiny human across the counter without waiting to hear my protest.

"I can't watch her!" Mira glares at me, while stirring something that appears to be macaroni and cheese. I love macaroni and cheese.

"And why not?"

"Well, I'm busy with...I'm just busy okay." She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She slides the pan of cheesy heaven closer, just enough that I can smell it.

"If you don't watch that child or find someone who can, you're not getting any of this food." She growls and pulls the pan away.

"Okay" I grumble and scoop up the silent child. "Who can I pass you off to?" I ask the little blonde girl in my arms. She smiles and reaches her slobbery hand towards my face, I gently push it away.

"Oh, how cute! Laxus has a little friend." Cana says before guzzling her tenth mid-morning drink, I think i've found my new baby sitter. I sit down on the bench across from Cana.

"Yes, hilarious. Can you watch her for a second? I'll be right back, I promise." I ask in my nicest voice. Canna squints her eyes, trying to read me, see if I'm lying.

"I'll do it-if you buy me another keg." She reaches her arms out for the child. I hand the kid over. I'm glad to be rid of her, but also a little worried about how well she can actually watch Izzy with the state she's in.

"Okay, I'll-" I'm interrupted by the front door swinging open. Gildarts marches in, he's carrying a bag. He scans the room with a big smile on his face. He's been gone a long time, well he did come back for a couple hours a few days ago but then he went out with Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. He must really be missing home, and Cana.

"Hey, old man. Welcome back." I call out to him, he turns in my direction. His smile melts into an intense glare

"How dare you!" He growls and runs towards us, flipping tables. Cana just sighs and takes another drink; No one else seems to care-or even notice. "how dare you touch my daughter!" I roll my eye and sigh

"What are you talking about?" I ask, but he doesn't answer me he turns Cana.

"Cana why didn't you tell me, you know you can talk about anything with your father?" Cana fills her cup again. Gildarts turns to me.

"What? did you think I wouldn't find out?" He growls.

"I really don't know what you're talking, old man. But you're really starting to piss me off." I'm pretty sure he was about to punch me, when Cana slams her cup down.

"Dad this is Lucy's niece, Izzy." Gildarts looks at me, then to Cana, and finally to Izzy.

"So she's not-oh well, it's good to see you guys." He gets up and walks away. I watch him walk over to Macao and Wakaba. Then I look back to Cana, who is letting izzy chew on the side of the keg.

"Never mind, i'll take her with me." I grab her and carry her over to the front corner of the guilds main room, where a secluded little room with a couple of couches sits nearly empty. It's only inhabitants are Gray and some weird kid, who are sitting and talking; I bet they'll watch izzy.

"Hey, Gray. Who is the kid?" I ask, gray raises an eyebrow at my statement.

"I was thinking the same thing." He nods to izzy, who is chewing on the fur of my coat. Great.

"This is izzy, she's related to Lucy somehow. Now answer my question." The kids sits up from his lounged position; now I can see he's in his early teens, with shaggy red hair, and eerie yellow eyes. I'm not sure I trust this kid.

"My name is Gill, I'm joining- I mean I want to join fairy tail. Gray says I have to ask the master first." As soon as he speaks I'm put at ease; he sounds very genuine and humble.

"So, you wanna join fairy tail, eh?" The kid nods "what's your magic?" I sit in the chair across from him and the ice Mage; as I do so, izzy begins wiggling around she's not happy with sitting. Gray holds his arms out.

"You talk to Gil and I'll entertain the kid." I pass him the small blonde, immediately she begins crying.

"she doesn't seem to like being passed around. Just taker her out there and see if you can distract her." Gray sighs and tries to calm her as he exits our little corner. I turn my attention back to the red head, who's sitting, silently watching the action.

"So, Gil tell me about you magic."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

(Gray POV)

"Come on kid, stop crying already." I shake her back and forth, I think that's what babies like. She cries louder, so I guess not. I lift her up in the air, and all crying ceases. "Finally. You like it up there?" she kicks her little feet and spits up bubbles of drool. I quickly lower her down to avoid getting drip on. She likes that too.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." I say as I sit on a bar stood. Mira skips over in our direction as I sit izzy up on the counter.

"Oh, hi izzy! Did Laxus trick Gray into holding you? Yes he did!" She says in a high pitched cheery voice, that izzy loves. As Mira speaks she smiles and tries to grab the demon Mage's hand.

"I'm holding Izzy till Laxus is done talking to the kid we brought in." Mira's face lights up at the mention of Gil

"Oh, Gil is such a sweet boy. I just know the master is going to love him. I know I do." She says with a giggle. "And his magic is so unique, I mean transformation magic is rare as it is, but transforming others! I can't wait till lisanna gets back, she'll be so excited to meet him." I hadn't thought about Mira, lisanna, and elfman being transformation wizards.

"So I take it you've already met Gil?" She nods.

"I showed him around this morning, he told me all about his parents and how they used to travel and..." He wouldn't say a thing about his parents to us, it must Mira personality.

"I'm more interested in izzy backstory. Laxus said she's related to Lucy, but I thought all her relatives are dead."

"There was one more-"Mira stops and both of us watch the front door open. Mira is probably hoping for the master, I know who I'm hoping it is. I glance over at Gajeel who is also staring at the door.

"We're back!" Levy's cheerful voice echoes through the guild. Within seconds of the girls walking through the door, both Gajeel and I are standing front of them; the first ones to welcome them home.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

(Gajeel POV)

Everything is right now, levy is home where she belongs. Lily thought I was worried about her, he was wrong I just don't like not knowing where my guild mates are. But I doesn't matter not now, she safe by my side-I mean she safe at the guild hall.

"The mission was so great, I thought it was a language I knew; but it turned about to be an even older than I thought, so I had to teach it to myself-that's why it took so long." Jet, and Droy shove their way into our little huddle.

"Wow, levy! You are so awesome." Jet says.

"Definitely the smartest girl in the guild." Droy adds. I roll my eyes. she must have seen me do it, cause she kicks me in the shin. I growl in pain.

"Oh, did I do that? I can be so clumsy sometimes. But here i've got something that will make it better." She reaches into her pack and extracts a fairly good sized square of iron. "We found this while we were exploring the area around the sight." From here I can smell it's pure, which means it will taste amazing and give me an incredible power boost. I reach for it, she quickly jerks it away.

"Ah, ah, ah! You have to say something nice about me before you can have this."

"Okay, you're very short." She stares at me, she's not amused by my compliment.

"I'm not sure that was nice, but I'll give it to you anyways." She hands me the block. I pat her in the head.

"Sure it is, you're the perfect size." She blushes.

"We really enjoyed our mission." She changes the subject. "didn't we Juvia?" Juvia's lack of response draws the entire groups attention.

"Juvia are you okay?" Gray asks, because she staring at Izzy and him with the most horrified face.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

(Juvia POV)

Gray is holding a baby! Gray is holding a BABY! What am I going to do. Wait someone is talking to me, what did they say? Oh it doesn't matter! Gray has a child that is not mine.

"Baby." I finally squeaks. My head is spinning, the baby is blonde. Who do I know that's blonde? Lucy, I knew it. Lucy is my love rival! LOVE RIVAL!

"Lucy." I hiss. I have to find her and destroy her, how dare she touch my beloved gray. "Where is she?" I growl, levy jumps back. Gajeel steps in front of her and glares at me.

"Lucy and Natsu left a while ago." Gajeel tells me, he knows what I can do and that its best to give me what I want and say out of my way. I turn to leave, images are flashing through my mind a mixture of her and gray together and of me hurting her. I will find her and- I stop when I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Juvia, stop. What's wrong?" My beloved is touching me. the child is no longer in his arms.

"Where did your baby go?" I ask, even though I don't care. He gives me a funny look, and odd mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Are you talking about Izzy? That's Lucy's niece or something like that." Suddenly I feel so happy I could fly. I throw myself at Gray wrapping him in an embrace. His warmth is all I could ever need.

"My darling, our love is no longer in jeopardy!" I squeak, and to my delight he doesn't push me away, he hugs back.

"Whatever you say, so tell me about this mission?"

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

(Laxus POV)

"How did I get stuck with you again?" I ask the baby, who is mesmerized once again by the fur trim of my favorite coat. "Stop that, you're going to ruin it." I slip the jacket off and toss it on a nearby chair. She stares at me her tiny mouth wide open in awe and big brown eyes sparkling. Then all of the sudden her face shifts down and she begins crying, not just crying but a pathetic whimper with tears.

"Oh, Izzy come here." Mira coos, and reaches her arms out to the child. But instead of reaching for her, Izzy grips tight onto my purple shirt and smushed her face into my chest; all the while the whimpers continue. "Aww Laxus she likes you."

Something about the way Mira is looking at us makes me want to throw the baby at her and run. Along time ago a card reader told me I had commitment issues, he said it's because I was abandoned and all that crap; he was just saying that to aggravate me into messing up and give the upper hand, but the closer get to this guild, and a certain white haired Mage, the more I believe the card reading Mage was right. All these people will someday be relying on me to keep this guild together, ironic since I tried to tear it apart.

Mira circles around the bar and stands beside me while rubbing Izzy's back. I guess it's to calm her or something, She smiles at me.

"I think she's asleep." She whispers, I didn't even notice the whimpering had stopped. Poor kid she tired and she's been stuck at this noisy guild all day. Mira must have been thinking the same thing I was, because she turns to face the rest of the guild members, quickly morphing into her demon form she growls.

"Everybody shut up, Izzy is trying to sleep!" the whole room is instantly silent. That's my girl.

"Mira, I want to go to the festival with you." she stares at me, she looks confused maybe she doesn't know what i'm talking about. "the reopening of the church festiv-"

"I know what you mean, but why?" She asks.

"Because I care about you." she blushes at my response.

"okay, it's settled we'll go together." she smiles. we both turn our attention to the sleeping child.

"Should we put her in a crib?" I whisper to Mira.

"That would be best but we don't have one." She whispers back. An idea crosses my mind, I smirk.

" I can fix that, here take her." I slowly shift her from my arms to Mira's, being extra careful not to wake her. Now where is that fat kid. I spot him hovering behind levy, how did I know he was going to be there? I think sarcastically. As I make my way to him I spot someone who will do even better.

"Reedus!" I call, the round man jumps and tries to hide behind his canvas. "I can still see you. I'm not going to hurt you I just need you to paint something for me." He's never quite gotten over the battle of fairy tail, I don't blame him.

"I need a crib for Izzy can you make it-or paint it -whatever you do." He grabs his paint brush.

"Oui!" He follows me over to Mira and Izzy.

"Now make it." I whisper to Reedus, Mira glares at me.

"Reedus we need something for Izzy to sleep in, you are such a great artist I'm sure you could think of the perfect bed." He blushes and nods, I'm pretty sure everyone in the guild likes Mira and would do anything for her if she asked. He quickly paint a cloud on his chest and it appears.

"We said a bed not a cloud you-" I growl, but I'm stopped by Mira's hand on my chest.

"Oh, Reedus this is perfect, thank you so much." Just as she about to lay the tiny child on the cloud the door swings open, and a very familiar and very tiny man walks in the door. Mira instantly forgets what she's doing and sprints over to gramps, with the sleeping Izzy still in her arms.

"Master, your back!" She whispers. I follow at a much slower pace, sure I missed gramps but I'm not running to meet him. When I reach her side, I scoop Izzy out of her hand and place her in the cloud that followed us over. When I turn my attention back to gramps his entire face is red.

"What's up with you old man."

"Master are you okay. Oh let me introduce you to Izzy, she is..." She stops when she notices that gramps isn't listening to her. He's taking deep breaths trying calm himself.

"How long has this been going on." He finally says. Here we go again, why does everybody think I'm going around getting people pregnant.

"Come on gramps, this isn't what you think-" he interrupts me.

"Oh isn't it? I mean I wanted this to happen but not this soon and not like this-"

"Master?" Mira interrupts him, she squats down to his level. "This isn't our baby, it's Lucy's. We're just baby sitting." He stares at her for a second.

"Oh, well uh-good, good. Lucy's baby? We all knew it was gonna happen."

"What are you trying to say!" Lucy, who has just arrived back, shouts.

The end.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffff

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please comment. I love to hear what you like or don't like.**


	4. all grown up baby?

So, I didn't plan on writing more but popular demand (and some encouragement from my brother) required more. I'm really sorry that this took so long-but here it is. I really hope y'all like it, please please comment.

I don't own fairy tail. Sad but true.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you sure you or the baby are not hurt? Do you want to go see porlyusica?" My nervous father asks for like the eightieth time. Mom just glares at him, not even giving him an answer.

"Dad come on, she's fine. That baby is half fire dragon slayer, it will be fine. Won't you Igneel?" I direct my last question to my unborn sibling.

"Izzy, it could be a girl." Mom says while unconsciously stroking her large belly.

"It better not be, I made a bet with wakaba. And I don't have fifty jewel to give him if I'm wrong. Especially since this job went south."

"Ya, we can go on another one soon, if someone will stay home." Happy motions to Lucy.

"I'm not staying at home cat, besides it's not my fault the building collapsed. I think it's safe to assume it's those two destructive dragon slayers that made it so unstable." My mom says in her grumpy tone, usually used for my father and his antics; but I've been on the receiving end of her irritation on occasion and I don't envy him, especially with her pregnant hormones.

"But it was this dragon slayer that saved you, I get some credit for that don't I?" She rolls her eyes as he pulls her close and kisses her. I glance towards happy and we both groan.

"Eew gross!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At the fairy tail guild

"We're back!" I shout as I rush through the door, my mother, father, and uncle flying cat in tow.

"Hey, iz. How'd the job go?" Uncle gray asks.

"Not so good, I mean we beat the monster but all of our reward money went to replacing the buildings we destroyed. And mom got trapped in one that collapsed." I plop down on at the table next uncle gray, who took off his shirt while I was talking, leaving him in his black shorts-since he had pants on over them I guess it's his underwear, well that's weird.

"Oh, my! Is Lucy okay?" Aunt Juvia says as she waddles over to the table. She's also pregnant, along with aunt Erza-but she's not here because uncle Jellal took her away so she doesn't kill anyone. Which was very possible.

"I'm fine, Natsu rescued me. How are you and the baby?" mom replies.

"Well, I'm extra tired but he seems to be as active as ever." Juvia says patting her stomach.

"Tell me about it, I was hoping for a calm baby..." The two of them walk off towards the bar, where Mira Jane has lunch cooking-and it smells amazing. I turn my attention back to the group of guys sitting at the table, including gray, Elfman, Romeo, and Gil-Elfman and evergreen's adopted son.

"...they're all a bunch of arrogant losers, if you ask me." Gray says just before he takes a sip of his drink.

"Very unmanly." Elfman says nodding his head and tossing a piece of Mira's, delicious smelling, chicken in his mouth.

"Who are we talking about?" I ask as I lean across the table and snag some of my gigantic uncle's chicken.

"Just this new guild a couple of towns away, midnight Phoenix, the council just official established them as a guild." Gray says.

"So?" As I says that a piece of chicken flies out of my mouth landing on the table next to gray.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's like you were raised by Natsu." He joking says as he flick the chicken away. "Their master is the jerk who has been trying to ban women from doing magic."

"Oh, that jerk. I can't believe they let him have a guild, let only that he has people who want to join it." I growl. I dislike this guy, I mean honestly some of the strongest mages I know are girls-Erza, Mira Jane, Juvia, the list goes on.

"Sounds like a real tool, what's his name anyways?" Gill says, also taking a piece of Elfman's chicken. What can I say, it's good chicken.

"Louis Ferr, an incredibly rich man from one of the neighboring kingdoms." Elfman answers his red headed son.

"I hate talking about thus guy, Let's change the subject. So Izzy, the flyer said it was a monster, but what kind of monster? Like a sea monster or fire monster or-?" I interrupt him with an irritated groan.

"The only fire monster was dad. One minute we had a plan to capture the monster-a giant sea serpent- then the next thing mom and I know he's screaming "fire dragon iron fist" at the top of his lungs as happy propelled him through the air. I just don't know how much longer I can take this." I drop my head down on the table. Uncle Gray pats me on the back.

"Its okay, Natsu's always been like that and he always will be. You'll learn to live with it. I'm surprised you're not used to it already. "

"It was fun when I was a kid, but now-"I stop when the guys laughing drowns out my speaking. "What? What's so funny?"

"Iz, you're fifteen, you're still a kid." Gray says with a chuckle. This makes me angry, really angry

"I am not, I turn sixteen in two weeks then I'll be an adult." He nods, still laughing. I glare at him, and walk away.

I am an adult, just last week I went on an S class mission with dad. Do kids go on dangerous missions? No they don't. Not to mention I'm way more powerful than any kid. I studied with Feoras, the rock dragon, for seven years while he lived at the guild after mom and dad recused him from his prison. What kid has that kind of training…I'm too busy with my internal rant to notice that I'm about to run over my uncle Panther lily.

"Hold up there pip squeak. You were about to trample my cat." Uncle Gajeel says as he lifts me into the air with one hand. Something he does often, very annoying.

"Hey, put me down." I growl, he doesn't. He just continues to hold me in the air while he picks up some steal nails and tosses them into his mouth.

"What's got you in such a mood, kid?" He says while crunching on the metal bits.

"That's just it, I'm not a kid anymore. But everyone here still treats me like I'm still a baby." I cross my arms and huff. Suddenly I'm falling on the floor. "Hey, what was that for?" I whine.

"If you don't want to be treated like a baby, don't act like one, and show them you're grown up." He offers his hand to help me up. I take it, standing up I dust off my shorts and tighten my blonde ponytail.

"How will I do that?" I ask as he walks off towards the bar, I follow close behind.

"Dang it, iz! I don't have time to solve all of your problems. Figure it out yourself." Just then I notice Mira pinning another job on the board.

"That's it! Thank you uncle Gajeel." I throw my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. Then dash off to the board to find a job.

"Okay, your welcome-I guess." I hear him say as I'm already halfway across the room. Mom and dad get so many special request jobs they don't usually pick a job off the board, but I know how it works. Mira likes to put the easier jobs near the bottom and the harder jobs near the top- for my first solo job I better go easy; but not too easy I have to prove my ability and grown up-ness.

I scan the board, I don't want to do a job for less than four thousand jewel. I also don't want it to be too far away-like my dad, I don't do well on vehicles. There are three jobs fitting that criteria. The first is an acting gig-no thanks. The second is only two towns away, they need a wizard to scare the kids in the town so they'll stay out of there lawn-who submitted this? The third and final job is three towns north, its forty five hundred jewel the client is a collector of ancient relics, he needs a powerful wizard to locate a sacred amulet in some nearby ruins. I can do that. I snatch the paper off the board and skip over to bar where aunt Mira, my mom, my dad, and aunt Juvia are all talking.

"I'd like to take this job, please." I hold the flyer out towards Mira, it's snatched out of my hand before Mira has a chance to look at it. My pink haired father scans the flyer.

"This seems pretty simple, but I don't think we have time for it. The magic council just sent in a priority request-" I grab the paper out of his hand.

"This isn't a job for us, dad. It's a job for me." He stares at me, confused. "Just me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Please comment, I really need your feedback to help me finish this story. There will be three or four chapters.

Also, what do y'all think about the 400 year plan? (it's from the Manga, which I haven't read I just read the wiki)


	5. Baby's First mission

First off, Happy fourth of July! 'Merica! 'Merica! 'Merica!

Anyways, so here is the next chapter. I got some great feedback from the last chapter (which I will be addressing in the authors notes at the bottom). I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has endured my crappy writing, and to all of you have left such encouraging comments.

I also forgot to mention that there was a time skip in the last chapter (which I will fix) but I had hoped everyone would have figured it out.

I don't own fairy tail.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

At Natsu and Lucy's house

I sit on my bed in my room, I can hear my parents arguing in the other room.

"It's not safe, she needs one of us." My father says.

"Natsu we went on plenty, much-more dangerous missions when we were her age." My mom, who is usually the more cautious one, tries to reason with him. "This is a perfect opportunity for her. It's really close and-"

"You could go with her, or happy-" he interrupts my mother.

"Hey! You're not sticking me on babysitting duty. Why not let her go by herself? Lucy's right, it's close and fairly safe." Happy says.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be this hard to convince dad, but I need his permission. They debated for several hours, mom would bring up a logical point and dad would shoot it down with something illogical. Finally they agreed on letting me go but there are some requirements.

"You have three days." Dad says. "Any longer and we're coming to get you."

"When you get to the clients house call the guild on your lacrama, and if you feel anything dangerous happening-you get somewhere safe and call the guild." Mom says, I roll my eyes at their overprotectiveness.

"Okay, okay. I need to go." I say throwing my pack on my back.

"Wait Izzy-one more thing." My dad grabs my pack, holding me back from exiting the house. I sigh, more rules. "Always remember when you take a job, you are representing the fairy tail guild."

"Got it." I throw my arms around the pair of them. "Thank you so much, I won't let you down. Promise."

"Wait Izzy don't leave yet, I packed you some snacks." Aunt Juvia says running in the door, gray in tow.

"Ya, and I got all the books in the guild's collection as well as mine about the ruins you're going to." Levy, who follows close behind gray, says.

"Here." Gajeel hands me a stack of books almost as tall as me. I quickly set them next to me, so I don't drop them-they're so heavy. Just then Gill wanders in the door, followed by laxus, the thunder legion, Mira, and Elfman.

"Thanks guys-"I start to speak but I'm interrupted by the flying blue cat.

"I got you some fish, in case you get Hungry." He hands me a green bag, much like his own back pack, filled with fish.

"Thanks, happy. Thanks everybody." Cana jumps off of her stool and wraps me in a hug.

"Be safe kid."

"I will." I say as I sprint out the door, my first solo mission! I can't believe it.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A large house on the outskirts of New Bush

"Hello Garth. An ominous face appears on the round lacrama. His dark menacing eyes dart around the room, taking in the abundance of ancient artifacts covering every surface.

"Louis, it's been so long since I last spoke to you. I have much news." The large man answers back. Louis' pale skin crinkles into a smile, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"As do I brother, but first tell me how my son's first mission as a member of midnight Phoenix went. Better yet let me speak to Kai." Garth, a much large version of his older brother, twiddles his fingers and avoids eye contact with his very intimidating brother.

"Well-he was due back here an hour ago-and he got here but...I kind of sent him out to get me ...something."

"Do tell me what was so important that you sent my son, who I specifically told you not to let him go into the city where he might be recognized, what was that important?" With each word the eerie man gets louder and louder, by his last question he is fuming. A few strands of his stringy purple hair is falling out of its ponytail and into his face.

"I ran out of milk and we were going to make cookies." Louis face palms.

"Why was I cursed with such a useless brother? You better hope, for your sake, that he doesn't get recognized. If he does we'll both be dead." Gathering the little courage he has, Garth decides to stand up for himself.

"I wasn't part of kidnapping the prince of fiore, all I'm guilty of is-is" his courage quickly fades upon seeing his brothers face. He expected anger, but his brother's face is a mix of amusement and pity.

"Oh, brother. Did I not stay at your house when I planned how to take over the kingdom? Accessory to treason. We're you not aware that I planned on kidnapping the newborn prince? Oh you were? Accessory to kidnapping. I do recall staying at your house for the first six months while the king and princess Hisui sent all of the kingdoms guards out to look for the child, I do believe that is harboring a criminal. I'd say you're plenty guilty and I don't think the white knight Arcadios and princess Hisui would be forgiving to anyone involved in the kidnapping of their son. Call me as soon as he gets back, got it."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Back at the fairy tail guild

"I'm headed home, I left lisanna at my house to babysit Nova."Mira says to Natsu, happy, and I.

"Is laxus excited to be back home with his girls?" I ask, I never seen laxus more happy than he is now. And I've never seen him so reluctant to go on a job, but the client practically begged him to go. It's the first time he's left town since Nova was born, before he and Mira got together he hardly stayed in town for more than a day.

"Oh, yes." She clasps her hands together and pulls them to her heart. "He sent both nova and I, letters every week." She says as she gathers her stuff, an enchanted smile illuminates her face.

"How romantic! See you tomorrow." She waves to us and quickly skips out the door. I never would have put those two together, but they really are perfect

"Do you think her train made it yet?" Natsu asks, he's been pacing since she left, I shrug.

"I don't know, why is she taking a train? I thought she picked that job so she could walk." Happy lands on Natsu's head, giggling like some kind of fool. "What is so funny, cat?" I growl.

"Do you not pay attention to anything? Some Monster went on a rampage and destroyed the only bridge over raging Rapids River. So Izzy had to take the train."

"It wasn't a monster." A familiar voice echoes from the entrance of the guild.

"Princess Hisui! What are you doing here?" I say, running to the door to greet her. I wrap my fellow celestial wizard in a hug. "And what do you mean? If it wasn't a monster then what was it that caused all that damage?"

"It was my son." She says as a single tear glides down her cheek.

"Your son, but I thought he was kidnapped just before his fourth birthday." Natsu asks callously, why did I marry him.

"Natsu, don't be so insensitive." I shout as I kick him in the face.

"No, he's right. A week ago a friend of ours, Matangkad from the sun village, was passing through the area when he saw a boy he believed to be our son, Roi. He called us and we contacted the magic council and they notified you with the urgent job request." While Hisui talks Arcadios stands close to her, watching-he understands how hard it is for her to talk about their son, how sweet.

"I don't get why did he destroy the bridge?" Natsu asks.

"Why go through the magic council? Why not just contact us directly?" Carla asks. I'm not sure when, but at some point our conversation drew a crowd. Now the fullbusters, the redfoxs, Carla, Wendy, and Romeo are all circled up around listening to the princess.

"Because the boy wasn't alone." Arcadios' answer makes me nervous, I just know this is going to end up with Natsu destroying things, like always.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Mira and laxus house

I love our house. It's close enough to the guild that I can walk to work in a reasonable amount of time, but far enough out of town to be peaceful. It has a rustic design, which I love; it has a completely updated kitchen, so I can make all the fun meals I want. And it was a gift from master Makarov on laxus and my wedding day.

I walk in the front door, I can hear lisanna talking to Nova.

"...you're going to get to go on adventures just like your mom and your dad, not to mention your super cool aunt. Mira! You're back. Look a letter came for you." She hands me the letter and my tiny blonde baby.

"Thanks lisanna you're a lifesaver." She hugs me.

"What are sisters for? I'm headed over to the saber tooth guild, sting and I are going camping." She giggles.

"What? Sting, like Sting Eucilffe?" She nods, I shift nova to my hip and toss the letter on the table. "When did you two gets so close?"

"Mira, we're just friends. I got to go." She turns to leave, I know she's trying to hide her blush

"Tell me all about it when you get back, okay?" I shout to her, she's already outside of the gate but I know she heard me. I turn my attention to my sweet baby girl.

"Okay, Nova lets go get dressed up for when daddy gets home." We walk back to her nursery? "What should you wear?" I swing open her closet door, I'm pretty sure she has more clothes than any other child her age. Lucy gave me the idea to make a line of fairy tail baby clothes a few years ago and max ran with it. He produced replicas of all the main guild members' signature outfits as well as the grand magic games uniforms, and nova has them all-her favorite is the happy costume. Her first word was aye.

But I have a special outfit in mind for laxus great home coming. I had max special order a coat just like the one laxus wears, so they can match. I put her blonde locks in pigtails. Then I start on dinner. Nearly two hours later I hear a knock at the door. I scoop Nova off the floor and run to the door. I feel like a child on Christmas morning, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Did you miss me?" Laxus deep voices echoes through the house. I throw my free arm around him, he wraps his large arms around both of us. "How are my girls? Oh it looks like someone took my coat." He takes Nova out of my hands, she's bouncing and giggling-she missed her daddy very much.

"We missed you so much, how was the job?" We walk into the kitchen I get him a plate of food as he recounts the details of his mission. It's so good to have him back home with me.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading.

Thanks again to everyone who has commented, please continue to do so.

-Naoki-sama- I really meant for that to be the end, but because of all the comments I continued.

-Fairytail101- I know, I hate cliffhangers too. But they are so much fun to write. (0_0) I apologize.

-Red- sorry about the wait, but it is here now (please forgive my tardiness)

-Nalu and InuKag- I love my story too, what a coincidence. Thanks for commenting.

-MarSofTheGalaxies- I'm glad to be back, thank you for your interest in my story.

-KatoNamiga29 & Mira D. Blackjack- okay, so I wrote what's in this chapter(what you hopefully have read, and didn't just skip to the author's notes-which would be weird) but I don't really like it, so don't be too disappointed there will be more-and it will be better. I promise.

-Johnny Spectre- thank you for your comment. I was a bit confused by your statement, are you saying that the time skip was too long? Or too much info after a time skip? Please explain, Sometimes I'm kind of dumb, sorry.


	6. Baby in danger? (Re-uploaded)

Okay if you read this an hour ago I apoligize, because you couldn't-because edits was all crazy sometimes it's messes up when I upload it

I don't own Fairy Tale

Ftftftftftftftftftftftftf

A couple towns away.

I'm so...sick, I groan to myself as I crawl off the train.

"Are you okay?" One of the stations employees asks.

"Just dandy, thanks." I mumble into the concrete of the platform, as I lay face first on the floor. The man walks away as I shakily climb to my feet. He probably thinks I'm crazy, but I don't care because I'm on my first solo mission and nothing is going to bring me down.

I'm gonna meet with my client, go find his artifact, get the reward, and prove to everyone that I'm a grown up. I glance down at my time lacrama, it's only noon and I'm supposed to meet with my client at three o'clock. I'll say one thing about the train, it's a lot faster than walking. I guess I have time to explore the city. I read there's a really neat market in the center of the city, and I could really go for some food right now. Only I don't know which way to go, I glance around the, all but empty, train station. Then I spot the employee from earlier.

"Hey, sir? Do you know the way to New Bush city square?" The man, who -I can see now that I'm looking at him and not the ground-is older and seems very nice, smiles at me.

"Yes I do, Miss Dragneel. You just go north and turn left at the first fork in the road and-"

"Whoa, how did you know my last name?" I ask, confused and also a little creeped out.

"I've worked at many different train stations, one of which was Hargion, I saw your father and mother come through there all the time. He'd get off the train just like you did; you look so much like the girl I always saw him running around with. So I just assumed and I guess I'm right." He says with a smile.

"That's so cool, well I'm actually adopted by lucy and Natsu. My name is Elizabeth dragneel, but you can call me Izzy." I shake hands with him.

"My name is Steve Bogus, it's nice to meet you. And good luck on your job."

"Thanks Steve, I'll see you on my way back." He waves and I dash off towards the town square. Following Steven directions I'm in town in ten minutes. It's not a big town but there sure is a lot going on, people of all ages are milling about. Some have groceries others are headed somewhere with a look of determination. Its chaos, but I love it.

I follow the crowd to the street market, I really didn't need the crowd I could smell it as soon as I got to the village. Fresh vegetables, fruits, and warm baked goods call my name. I wade through the crowd occasionally bumping into people, but i'm very used to the hustle and bustle of the city-I've grown up in magnolia. But I guess I got distracted, because As I followed my nose straight towards a bread vendor, with heavenly smelling breads. I ran smack into another person. I guess I came at him with some force, because we both end up on the ground-well he ended up on the ground, I ended up on him.

"I'm so sorry..." I trail off as my eyes meet his suddenly my stomach is in knots, I want to speak but my mouth won't let me.

"Ugh" he groans and rubs the back of his head. "No, the fault is all mine I should have paid better attention to where I was going." He pauses and scans my face. "I don't know how I didn't notice an angel such as yourself." I have no response, but luckily People around us have begun to stop and offer aid a great cover for my lack of response. A middle aged gentle man helps me off of the green haired boy.

"Are you okay young lady?" I nod and thank the man, by the time I've finished with that the mysterious boy has been whisked away by the crowd. Great, my stomach has returned to its normal state. Maybe I was just hunger-ya that's it, I need some of this delicious smelling food. I scurry over to a restaurant.

Twenty minutes later I've gotten my food and eaten, I seem to have learned how to eat from my dad; I thought the waitress eyes were going to pop out of her head when she saw me inhale all of the food I ordered before she could even set it on the table. Mom wouldn't have liked it, but what mom doesn't know won't hurt her. My nose catches the sent of the bread I smelled earlier. I follow it straight to the large dark haired man and his bread cart. As I scan the baker's cart, a flash of green hair catches my attention. It's the boy from earlier he is a few booths down, he appears to be purchasing some milk.

Now that I get a better look at him Something about him seems familiar, but I can't quiet place it or take my eyes off of him. I've never been interested in boys-I mean I've seen a couple cute ones, they didn't intrigue me enough to change my hair or clothes like all the other girls in magnolia. But this boy is different, suddenly I'm aware of how unattractive I look in my cut off jeans and my baggy t-shirt. Both aunt Erza and aunt Mira have tried to get me to dress "like a girl" like Erza's one to talk she always wear armor.

ftftftfftfttft

Six years ago in the fairy tail girls dorm

"What about this one?" Mira holds up a pink skirt.

"I already told you I don't do pink, and I don't skirts. I'm not a girly-girl." I grumble, they've had me in erza's room trying on clothes for three hours. They-being my mom, aunt Erza, and aunt Mira- decided I need to have a signature outfit.

"But Izzy, Erza wears a skirt and she's not a girly-girl." My mom, who has already picked out four new outfits, say while flipping through the different outfits..

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erza growls. Mom throws her hands up in defense sending clothes flying in all different directions.

"Nothing Erza, please don't kill me!" She cries, she's always been afraid of Erza and for good reason I've seen the requip Mage take down a whole guild simple for making her drop her cake.

"So izzy, you're saying if you get asked out on a date you won't wear a skirt or a dress?" Wendy, who just recently joined this terrible group, asks. I shake my head.

"Nope, I'm not going on dates. I'm going to become the most powerful dragon slayer In existence. No time for boys." The group of women explode with laughter. "What?" I ask grumpily.

"That's cute Izzy, you are so much like Natsu." Mom responds.

ftftftftftftfttftft

Since then I haven't changed my goal, I train everyday with my aunts, uncles, and dad. I've never once doubted myself, never been sidetrack, or even the least bit distracted; for some unknown reason I'm drawn to this boy. I've never even talked to this guy, he could be a total jerk. Before I go all googly eyes, I better learn a little bit more about him. To do that I need to observe him.

He's chatting with the older lady selling the milk, I strain to her him but the crowd is just too loud. Suddenly he hands the woman the money and begins to walk away-I can't lose him, I quickly pay for my bread and bolt through the crowd weaving in and out of groups of people. I want to be close, but not close enough that he notices me. I continue to weave my way through the crowd until it begins to thin too much for me to hide, then I have to skirt around the edge of buildings, and peek around corners, drawing on all my ninja skills I believe I'm pretty well hidden. He turns the corner into what looks to be any alley-weird. I tiptoe up to the corner, pressing my back to the cold stone wall I peek around the corner but he's gone.

"Aww, come on!" I groan, when out of no where I'm thrown to the ground. My arms and pinned between my back and my attackers knee on my back, my face is squished on the dirt cobble stone ground.

"Hey, it's you!" A familiar voice says." Why are you following me angel?" The green haired boy says in an amused tone. I shake him off of me and twist around to face him. Meanwhile he has moved to lounge on the dirty brick wall.

"What do you mean 'why am I following you?' Why did you just attack me ? Don't you know that's rude? Not to mention pervy?" I say, I know it doesn't really make Any sense, but this kind of logic works for dad, and it's gotten me and happy out of a ton of jams in magnolia; from the loss of his suave demeanor I'd say it's working.

"Well I-uh I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I'm not a pervert." He says obviously flustered.

"Good, then you'll be a gentleman and escort me to my destination." I say standing up and sauntering out of the alley. I hear him sigh behind me.

"I would love to but I have to get home to my uncle we were making co-'he suddenly stops.

"Yes?" I say raising a quizzative brow.

"Forget it, i'd love to escort you to... your destination. And where might that be?"I drop my green pack, which originally held fish, and remove the flier with the clients address. As I hand him the paper I use my free hand to flip my long blonde hair, which is totally unlike me. I'm not myself when I'm around this boy, I can't wait to get away from him.

"Then why did you ask him to take you the clients house, when you know you can get there on your own." The annoying voice in my head, that strangely sounds like happy, asks.

" hey this is my uncles house-wait don't tell me you're a wizard." He says trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes, for a matter of fact I am and I'm part of the strongest guild in fiore." He nods like he's trying to appease a child. His smug grin has returned.

"But you're a girl." He says half amused and half confused.

"That I am. Observant aren't you?" I say walking in the direction of the edge of town.

"What are you their cheerleader? Wait no, I bet you're the nurse-you have some healing magic, right? Where are the real wizards, angel?" I rip the paper out of his hand, at this point I'm pissed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now if you're done being a jerk, I've got a job to do. And don't call me angel" I growl, but he seems undeterred.

"Okay, but you're wasting you time my uncle will never hire a girl...angel" We'll see about that, I'll find his stupid artifact whether he wants me to or not.

ftftftftftftftft

Back at the guild hall.

"I can't believe we sent our daughter on a solo mission in the same town as a potential kidnapper!" Lucy says as she drags me on the train.

"Ya I told you guys it was a bad idea to let her go." Happy says hovering just above the two of us as we take a seat in the horrible train car.

"No you didn't, I was the only one who don't want-oh no we're moving. I'm gonna puke." I lean out the window to spill my guts and I notice and agitated blonde Mage and his white haired wife holding their tiny child. Hmm, wonder where Laxus and Mira are going. I don't have much to time to ponder it between vomiting and Lucy's ranting. After what seemed like hours the awful train ride is over, it's dark outside.

"Okay, Natsu we had to get off a stop early." Lucy says as she helps me off the train.

"Really why?" I say, once my feet hit solid ground my stomach settles and my strength is regained. I'm Ready to kick some butt.

"Some sort of massive earthquake broke up the tracks. So now we have to walk the rest of the way there." Happy whines

"You can fly cat, besides its really not that far-like and hour or something. But it is dark, so we might camp out and take off tomorrow." Lucy says pulling a map out of happy's green pack.

"No, we have to get to izzy as soon as possible, she could be in danger." I say, in my usual shouting voice.

"Gosh, Natsu. Do you ever pay attention?" Happy says landing on my pink hair.

"Yes, sometimes. Why?" I ask, hmm I wonder if there is some good food around here.

"Because on the train I explained that Cana slipped a danger detection card into Izzy's pack and with this card" she holds up one of cana's cards with a chibi picture of izzy on it. "We can tell if she's in danger. She gave them out to all the members of the guild so if we feel that we need back up we can also signal the others with this card."

"Okay, so we finds some water and make camp for the night." Happy says

"Why do we need water?" Lucy asks. As she places the map back into his pack.

"So we can catch fish, duh. Sometimes you're so stupid." Happy chirps.

"I'd shut up if I were you, cat." Lucy growls.

ftftftftftftf

thanks for reading

please review.


End file.
